New Faces, Same Old Game
by Lindsey Ann
Summary: When everyone grows up and have children of their own sent to Hogwarts? Will everything be the same as it was for them?
1. Default Chapter

New Faces, Same Old Game  
  
By Lindsey Ann  
  
Author Notes: I like to juggle two stories at a time, so uhmm yeah, here is my other story. Taking place twenty years after Harry and Ron and Hermione would be in their seventh year..with kids of their own.  
  
----  
  
Athena was a sick-like frail child when she was growing up and demanded a lot of attention. Her mother, a muggle, left and she only had her father, Oliver Wood, to care for her. That and about a dozen nannies.  
  
All of the nannies were nice, but couldn't keep Athena from crying when she wouldn't be around her father. The child was known for demanding that she be by her dad, so that meant dispite her sick-likeness she spent a lot of time outside, watching her father practice Quidditch. Oliver Wood was a professional Quidditch player and had been since he had graduated from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
You could tell for the most part that Athena was Oliver's kid. First off, she knew every play known to man in Quidditch, lived and breathed Quidditch, and daily read book upon book about Quidditch. The girl should've at the age of 7 been more interested in dolls instead of Quidditch. Though her sickness, a bad coughing problem, kept her on the sidelines.  
  
And despite Oliver thinking only about Quidditch in his younger days when he roamed the halls of Hogwarts, he thought about different stuff like why did his wife leave him? Why did he get a child who was too sick probably to never play quidditch like him? Athena didn't deserve it. She didn't do anything wrong.  
  
Athena was of moderate height and very skinny, when she had reached the age of 11. A day a wizard or witch never forgets. Why? They never forget because this tells them that they had been accepted into a magic school - meaning they were indeed magical.  
  
And when Athena had turned that age all she could think of, "Did I make it?" Pacing around nervously as anyone could, breathing in slowly.  
  
"Athy, You made it. Don't worry. But you have to turn 11 first," her father remarked as he gestured for her to sit down and calm down.  
  
"Dad...today is my eleventh birthday," Athena remarked factually. Sometimes she couldn't believe her dad was that dense. You'd think an accomplished Quidditch player would in fact, know his own daughter's birthday!  
  
"You were born in the afternoon, Athy. Its 10 in the morning...And if I remember correctly you were born during 3:00ish," he paused for a moment. "You'll get it then. I mean I was born four minutes after midnight and had the letter smacked me in the face when I was asleep!"  
  
Athena paused for a moment. "Yeah, dad you're right," she said while muttering underneath her breath, "for once." She said as she pulled her caramel coloured brown hair back in a ponytail. "No use waiting, right?"  
  
"Waiting for what?"  
  
"For my first broomstick lesson of course. Can't expect me to go to Hogwarts without knowing how to properly fly a broom, right?" She said.  
  
She did this every year and the answer was always....  
  
"No, Athy, you'll learn from Madam Hooch, just like I did and just like your classmates will," her father replied, just the same as the last time and the time before that and the time before that and so on.  
  
Though Athena didn't respond, "But dad!". Too many times had she said this and gotten grounded. Silence was the best answer.  
  
"So are we going to Luke's for dinner? Or are they coming here?" She asked expecting an answer to go to Luke's.  
  
Luke was her best friend, and was born on the same day as her. Luke was the son of George Weasley, a quidditch player who played with Oliver when they had both gone to Hogwarts together.  
  
Luke had fiery red hair, just like his aunts, uncles, cousins, and two older sisters, Mia and Mae. He was also tall, another famous Weasley trait.  
  
Luke's father, George, had a twin, Fred. Supposedly, according to stories everyone would tell about the two, they were the troublemakers at Hogwarts. And were some of the two best darned beaters in Gryffindor history.  
  
"Luke's this year." Oliver said. "Suppose he got his Hogwarts letter yet?"  
  
"No way! He was born later than me. I'm proudly older than him." a smiling Athena said as she stepped on her tippy-toes so she could be a few inches taller.  
  
Oliver laughed. "You're not necessarily talller than him though."  
  
"Daddy! I am way more taller than him. Cuz see look, I must be like 6 feet."  
  
"If you were six feet, Athy, you'd be almost as tall as me."  
  
"And I am when I do this," she said as she raced to the stairway standing in about the middle of the staircase. "Now you're short."  
  
"Not if I come up there and make you go down there."  
  
"Then I'll go up on a higher stair."  
  
"And then you'll get tickled," he said as he joined her on the stairs as he began to tickle her.  
  
When Luke Weasley's house was full of guests, both of them ("twins" as many called them, their birth times were only a few minutes apart.), Athena and Luke had recieved their Hogwarts offical acceptence into the school letters.  
  
Words couldn't express how happy they were. To be in the school, in the same year, and possibly in the same house was just to sweet.  
  
One school year away from their parents, one school year of learning magic, one school year together.  
  
Yet something in their minds had made wince.  
  
One year stuck with snobby students i.e. Slytherins.  
  
Could they survive students like their parents had talked about?  
  
"Luke, swear to me you'll be sorted into my house, okay?" Athena said as she shook the idea of having to be stuck with some Malfoy kid (who was supposedly in her year) for a whole year out of her head.  
  
"We don't choose, but I'll try okay?"  
  
"Not try, Luke, will."  
  
"Then I will."  
  
---------  
  
Author Notes: Reviewing is nice and goood...Review, please? ^^ And just for anyone wondering how my other story is doing..Well..I plan to release its next chapter this friday. 


	2. So, What Are Muggles Like?

New Faces, Same Old Game  
  
Chapter 2 - So, What Are Muggles Like?  
  
By Lindsey Ann  
  
Author Notes: Hi ya'll! Big shout-out to those of you who reviewed the first chapter. Its means a lot to me. Anyways HarryPotter is in no way mine, I am doing this just for pleasure okay, pleasure!  
  
----  
  
When the September 1 had rolled around a messy-haired Athena stumbled out of room at about five A.M. "Daddy?" She asked. No answer.  
  
Soon she felt herself being unabled to breathe. Coughing and wheezing she sat down, everything blurry. "I can't get sick, not now. Daddy might not let me go. I'll - I'll just have to hide it. I can control how I feel health-wise."  
  
A nervous muggle boy,11 years old, and not knowing exactly what magic was, walked up and down his hallway - unable to sleep. "I have all of my stuff - but why am I nervous? I mean its obvious that this school wants me to come." Stuffing his hands in jean pockets her walked down to his younger sister's bedroom where his mom was telling Jeanne that she'd be back later that day and to, "be good to Mrs. Pederson."  
  
His house was a long way from the train station and it would take a good, long time before he and his mother would make it to the train station. "Mom, does Jeanne even know where I'm going. "  
  
"`Course not dear, she's only five. She thinks your just going to a school far off -which is true, but leaving out an important detail- that is, where you're going." Grabbing the car keys she commanded Matt to, "come and hurry up." He nodded as they piled into the two year old car, turned it on, and popped in Matt's favorite cd.  
  
"Matt, maybe, you'll meet someone just like you. Maybe they're all like you. Not knowing what magic is. Who knows. Just be yourself okay?" She said as the walked into the train station after a good,long drive.  
  
"Yeah, mom, okay. Uhm...Do you know where we go?"  
  
Matt felt a warm body pass him as he though looking around. 9 3/4, where the heck was that? He felt another warm body, obviously female stop and press her body by him peering at his train ticket. "Wow. You have got to be going to Hogwarts, right?"  
  
There was an awkward pause. What should Matt say? Should he say, "Yeah thats right. Hogwarts - a magic school." Or what if the girl was going to mock him cause he didn't know where to go.  
  
"Oh great - Dad told me - Not to talk to the Muggles...I just told a muggle about Hogwarts. I'm in for it. " She said nervously as a tall figure - with wild,flaming red hair spoke for her.  
  
"Athena, obviously he's not a muggle if he's got the bus ticket. Now say who you are."  
  
Athena, the girl, blushed wildly. "I'm Athena Wood. I'm going to Hogwarts. And you are?"  
  
"Matthew - but call me Matt, please - I'm going to Hogwarts too. " A look of relivement came to Athena face as she giggled softly.  
  
"Good thing. I thought you were a muggle. Dad would have killed me if you weren't one. Mr. Weasley you can go and say goodbye to Luke, I have to wait for dad and show this kid how to get to 9 3/4." she told him, hugging the very tall, itimidating figure.  
  
They, Matt and Athena, stood in silence waiting for Athena's dad. "Daddy!" She said as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Dad, this is Matt, he's muggle born and a first year, ain't that cool? I mean, I've never really met a person from a muggle family!" She sounded surprised.  
  
But what did 'muggle' mean anyways?  
  
"Uhm..Sorry to interrupt but what's a 'muggle'?" Matt said feeling uneasy.  
  
It was if magical people had lingo that he'd never be able to understand.  
  
What if he didn't have any magical power?  
  
"Oh, sorry, Matt. Muggles are people who can't do magic. Your mum is one. At least I think...I just assumed since you were looking around confused when I first saw ya. No insult meant if your mom isn't a muggle."  
  
His mom smirked. "Nope, not a magical person, just a muggle I guess."  
  
"Hate to bother," Luke said grabbing Athena hand holding it softly ready to run after he finished saying what he had to say. "We gotta get on the train before all of the good seats are taken...Now C'mon."  
  
Before Athena knew it, she was facing the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Matt followed. "Sorry, Matt, should of told ya how - I guess my dad told you about how to?"  
  
"Yeah. He said he allready has the luggage loaded. He's talkin' to my mum."  
  
Boarding the train and taking seats was hard, but eventually Matt, Luke, and Athena sat in a train compartment, talking about this and that.  
  
"So Matt what are muggles like?"  
  
"Well uhm...Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Matt, Athy's always had a huge obession with muggles. Her mom was one, but she never got to know her. She's always wanted to know how they act."  
  
One time Athena had run away from home just to interact with muggles.  
  
Darn good thing that a Hogwarts student - who had muggle parents - happened to be in the same area as Athena. That was about a couple of years ago.  
  
Athena maybe couldn't have been alive - she had, right in front of all those muggles, pass out. James, her crush, had saved her. She was so delirious, or at least those muggles thought, because she had talked about magic and about muggles. Of course only James knew what she was talking about it and convincingly told everyone who had watched her mutter off stuff, "Went to muggle place..head hurt...." that she was his younger sister, and she was aneamic.  
  
Athena sighed. "I wish I got to know my mom."  
  
And a certain blonde haired, blue eyed boy came in. "Hey, Athena. You feelin okay?"  
  
James, Athena thought to herself smiling.  
  
But even though she liked him so much she had to lie - because she wanted to be at Hogwarts so bad - "I've never felt any better."  
  
He ruffled her hair. "Good. Now you stay okay, alright?"  
  
Blushing wildly she muttered, "See you later."  
  
----  
  
Author notes: Big shout out to Itish and Roxy Angel who reviewed. Thanks. *hugs to them* And as always, reviews are always appreciated.  
  
You can ask questions too, I'm not afraid to answer anything, so feel free to ask. 


End file.
